Striking Uncertainty
by KidHeart4
Summary: A very brief story about interactions leading to feelings about emerging to the surface. This occurs just before Trust and Traitors and leads into the confusion Duke and Heart go through there.


Striking Uncertainty

By: KidHeart4

Heart:

It had been about a week or so since we had first encountered Dragonus on Earth. Wildwing was settling in as our leader at last. Though things had been fairly quiet since our fight with the Saurian overlord.

On this particular morning I had felt slightly off. As though something were nagging at the back of my head and in my chest. It worsened as I passed by his room. Everytime I saw him my heart pounded loudly in my ears. At times I wondered if others could hear it, including him.

On this morning though I saw him ahead walking towards the galley where we could hear the voices of our teammates coming from. Normally I would have run up to greet him. Yet today I found myself holding back as my heart started beating fast again. I thought of the day we battled Dragonus and how brave Duke had been stepping forward to challenge him and how I had begun looking at him since that day.

I paused as I watched him. He stopped and turned around, facing me as he tilted his head to the side. We both happened to be wearing jersies that day. His burgundy for the base color and mine white with stripes of the opposite color and teal. He was wearing dark slacks tucked into his boots. While I was wearing teal cargo pants I had picked up while shopping with Nosedive recently. We also both had black turtlenecks beneath our jersies it seemed. Had he really rubbed off on me that much after such a short time?

He strolled over to me and gave a swift, polite bow. I could feel my cheeks growing warm instantly and I tried my best to keep my composure. Did he know?

"Good mornin' sweetheart," he said with a pleasant smile.

I rubbed the back of my head nervously, feeling the scarring that had formed from my prior head injury.

"Anythin' wrong?" He asked me as he rested a gentle hand on my shoulder.

I shook my head, "Just a lot on my mind."

He reached his hand behind my head, gently brushing his fingers over the scarring there, "Does it hurt?"

I shrugged, "More so when I try to remember things from before Puck World. It's hard to explain," I told him.

I noticed a brief moment of regret in his expression, yet I wasn't sure of why.

"Duke?"

Yet he then smiled again as then wrapped an arm around my shoulders, inviting me to walk with him, "Let's go see what the others are up to."

I found myself unable to resist his charm.

Duke:

As we walked to the galley I looked at her for a moment. I remembered that fateful night it seemed. Regret had slipped into my head as I thought of why I had initially held back that night. If I hadn't been a wanted man at the time perhaps I could helped her more. Maybe she wouldn't have the scars she now had to endure everyday. Yet if I hadn't been a thief at the time I may not have been there that night at all and she may not have been standing beside me at all as she was now.

In the moment I felt myself hug her as I walked and she looked up at me briefly, confusion in her eyes. I smiled at her to try and reassure her that everything was okay. Though a part of it was forced.

Soon we found the others all having their breakfast. Wildwing was trying to ignore Phil as he ate. Nosedive was mainly taking in the comics he had recently gotten rather than his own food. Tanya tinkered with a new device she had been building as she sipped her coffee. Mallory was making her own breakfast at the stove. Grin was enjoying some tea as he listened to the morning activity around him.

Wildwing looked up from the paper he was using to avoid our manager with when we walked in. He nodded a greeting to his younger sister who waved back. He then shook his head for a brief moment as I slipped my arm away from her and went to find something to make for the both of us. Though she soon stopped me and began preparing her own food, thanking me just the same. Once she was done she went to sit between her brothers, leaving me looking after her.

I watched as she grew more cheerful thanks to no small part played by her two brothers.

After a bit I had my own breakfast and then slipped out of the room to listen to my own thoughts. For some reason she was would not leave my head. I thought of the night when I had first seen her. I thought of our battles with her always close by. I thought of our evening out before moving into the pond. No matter what I found myself drawn to her presence.

I knew what it was. I knew exactly how I was beginning to feel whenever I saw her. Yet at the same time I didn't know. I recalled wanting to protect her while in battle, even though I knew she could fight. I wanted to share things with her that I didn't dare tell anyone else. I then realized what was tying me back from being entirely open with her.

It was my past. While I embraced what I was and enjoyed the thrill of it, it had caused complications. Because I was a thief I couldn't take care of her that night. Because I was a thief I couldn't meet her face to face until our home had been invaded and I had joined the resistance and was fully pardoned for my crimes. Because I had been a thief I hadn't wanted to risk her freedom by knowing me.

Even though I had certainly changed I still wasn't sure if I deserved someone like her. Not when she couldn't remember anything from her own past because of me.

I was deep in thought when I heard my teammates entering the main room after me. Wildwing and Tanya went to look over Drake One. Mallory went to go and work out. Nosedive ad Grin began playing a game. Leaving Heart watching the two of them nearby.

Heart:

I noticed Duke across the room, standing as he watched us. For a moment he looked as though he wanted to talk to me, but soon looked to the book he had in his hand. My heart sank a little, but I didn't push things.

Not long after I realized I was growing restless. Being around him was making my heart pound hard against my chest. Yet I wasn't sure what to say either. Feelings like these were so new to me and my lost memories weren't helping.

I finally got to my feet and headed to the elevator, thinking some fresh air would help. Wildwing looked up as I walked by, but I assured him that I would be okay on my own for a bit. For the first time I didn't want anyone trying to follow me, because I didn't know what to say at this time.

"Are you sure girly-girl?" Nosedive enquired.

"I'll be okay, I just need some air," I assured as I headed out.

Soon I was outside on the warm streets of Anaheim. It didn't take long to feel overwhelmed by the large amount of people wandering around me. Many carried on about their days, with only a few giving me an odd look here and there. I was so used to my teammates being around that I wasn't sure what exactly I wanted to do or where to go. All I knew was that I needed to get control of my own thoughts and feelings.

So I just found myself wandering. I walked around the mall. I continued on through the park. For the day I just tried to keep to myself. Every so often Wildwing would check up on me through our comms and I would assure him that I was okay.

Duke:

After several hours of Heart being gone Wildwing approached me in the hall. A concerned expression could be seen even through the mask.

"Duke, do you know what's bothering Heart by any chance? She's never strayed from us this long before," he asked me.

"Wing she's not a kid," I tried to remind him, "She would let us know if she needed help."

"I know she isn't a child, but this isn't like the sister I've come to know so far," Wildwing insisted, "She talks to you more than Dive or I lately, I thought maybe you knew what was wrong."

I was a little surprised to hear this. How hadn't I noticed this?

"She only said there was a lot on her mind," I told him honestly.

Wildwing sighed, a bit of frustration showing, "Look Duke, I have an idea of what's bothering her, but it's not really my place to say anything either. Just don't let her get hurt okay?"

"Of course Wing," I said a bit bewildered.

Our leader looked unsure for a moment before turning back to meet up with the others in the main room again. Leaving me standing there confused about what he had meant by his request. Heart and I were established partners as the stealth of the group. And I had promised to look out for her when we met in person. So why was he so worried all of the sudden? I then wondered if he could tell what was going on in my head when it came to Heart.

A couple more hours passed by and Heart still hadn't come home. I could tell Wildwing was trying to stay calm and let her have the space she needed. Yet even I was growing worried at this point. I quietly slipped up to the main floor and tried to reach Heart on our communicators to get no response at all. Before she had at least answered. Was it because it was me? No. She wouldn't have ignored any of us like that. I then looked for her comm's homing signal.

"Got it!" I said once it blinked back at me and I started running towards the street she was on.

Heart:

I had been trying to head home when I had walked by a darkly lit street. I was trying to activate my jetblades to get by quickly when I felt a rough hand grab my shoulder and pull me backwards. I yelled out startled as I was pulled into the middle of a group of humans. There were five of them, three of them much bigger than I. The other two wielding chains.

"You're the human that hangs out with those freaks!" Their leader snarled.

"Their not freaks you cretin," I spat as I glared at him.

"Whatever you say girl, either way they might pay big to get you back," he laughed, "either way you'll be giving us some company for a while."

I tried to activate my quick change, but he noticed and smacked my comm off of my wrist. It fell to the ground and one of his buddies went to crush it under his heel.

"Hold on, we can use that to make the ransom call for her," he instructed.

He then smirked while looking at me, pinning my shoulder against the brick wall of the alley he had pulled me into. He cupped his other meaty hand beneath my chin, "Such a strange girl. You're a fiery one aren't you? Is that why they let you stick around? Or are you just a pathetic charity case?"

"They're my family, that's why! Now let go!"

"Not a chance little girl, you're going to help us out. If they're your family as you say then they'll pay a lot to get you back home won't they?"

My blood boiled as I tried to find a way out of his grip. How could these jerks have grabbed me like this? Yet in the back of my head something about this felt oddly familiar. An image flashed in my head as I saw myself standing in the snow on Puck World before I was grabbed that night. I nearly thought I could hear someone calling out, but then my head began to ache.

I looked at the ground as my rage rose within me.

"Aww, what's the matter girl? Can't think of anything to say?"

I then instintively raised my knee, striking him in the ribs to cause him to loosen his grip. Quickly I tried to make a break for it only to be caught by one of the chains being swung out to wrap around my ankle. I felt a tug in my leg as the chain pulled on me, causing me to fall. I yelled out in pain as I was shoved to my feet again. In my leg I could feel the strain of something being a bit strained, enough to slow me down for the moment.

"Nice try girl, but it looks like you just made things harder on yourself," their boss snarled, "we'll have to show you why you don't cross us before we make that call."

In the moment of him raising his fist I noticed the shadows behind him as they seemed to warp and twist. Something deep in my core panicked as though trying to remember something important. Terror gripped my chest as I cried out, "No! Please!"

I struggled against his grip to get away. Screaming to be let go before it was too late for some reason. Yet as he went to strike he paused as he heard his men collapsing to the ground suddenly as someone slipped by them.

"What the-?"

Then a hand grabbed his shoulder as a very familiar voice spoke, "Let her go, now!"

The rough hand of the gang leader quickly released me. Then he was pulled back away from me as he was picked up and thrown to the side of the alley wall and into his buddies. Once he was sure they were all knocked out the drake before me turned to me, catching his breath as though he had sprinted here. He hadn't even changed into his battle gear as he still wore a similar jersey to mine.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I wasn't sure how to answer him. I was angry with myself that this had happened at all. Yet I was also still shaken from what I couldn't remember haunting me.

"Duke..." was all I could say as he looked at me still, seeming almost as though he had been afraid.

Duke:

I had been running towards her signal when I heard her cry out. In those moments I only reacted as I hurried towards them. Not bothering to change I slipped into the alley, taking out gang member after gang member quietly. Then in seconds it was over and the group was a mere heap on the ground unconscious. All that had gone through my head was that I was not going to fail her this time.

Then I turned to her, catching my breath as my gaze met hers. Fear lingered in her eyes, then that was replaced with frustration.

.As I looked at her now I knew exactly what she meant to me. Her sapphire eyes peirce my soul. Her trembling form made the heart in my chest break. Though the shadows of my past kept me from acting upon it. At least I had been able to protect her this time. At least this time I could take her back home with me.

"Come on, let's go home," I said as I started to walk back towards the pond, hearing her as she followed behind.

As we walked along we were both very quiet.

Finally I broke the silence as I looked at her while we walked, "I was worried about ya."

"I tried to fight back, I feel like I should have been-"

"Not just because of those jerks!" I snapped, trying in vain to calm down.

"Ya disappear for most of the day, ya don't tell us what's botherin' ya, I was afraid ya might..." I trailed off.

"I wasn't going to run away from all of you," she said clearly, a bit of hurt in her voice, "I couldn't."

"It's not the others I thought you would run from Heart," I told her as we continued to walk through the city towards home.

I then paused in my steps, taking a deep breath to try and calm down. After a moment I turned to face her again. Those sapphire eyes of hers held bewilderment in them as she looked up at me.

In the brotherhood none of the women there looked at me as she did. They eyed me like a possession or a note of status. Though I had used my charm with others before I had always known their feelings were empty. Yet the girl before me now turned all of that on it's head it seemed. Heart knew I was an ex-thief. Though she never turned away knowing that.

"If somethin' ever happened ta ya, I don't know what I would do," I admitted gently.

She looked as though she wanted to say something to me. Yet the other humans nearby seemed to be distracting her. Some were ignoring us, but a few had stopped to watch her and I. A couple of them sneered at her, seemingly judging her. She fell silent as she stood ready to fight or run.

For me I could see jealousy in some of their eyes from a mile away. They wondered why we would allow her to simply live with us when she wasn't a part of our hockey playing team. To them she was a well taken care of human girl among aliens. Most humans seemed to not be bothered by it. Kids at the games enjoyed her enthusiasm and kind nature. During autograph signings she would draw for them in their books, often as hockey players themselves. Yet humans like the ones glaring at her just didn't see any of that. Usually Heart would have shrugged them off, but her recent fight in the alley had her shaken it seemed. She stood facing them unsure of what to say to get them to leave.

"What a freak,"one of them scoffed.

"Can't fit in with your own kind so you leech off of aliens?"

I had had enough.

Heart:

Before I could react I felt him slip an arm around me as he pulled me close to him. My cheeks grew warm as he held me near him. I looked up at him a bit startled by his gesture as he gave me a nod before speaking to them.

"You guys have a problem with my girl?" He asked with venom in his voice, "Don't think I can't spot jealousy when I see it?"

I was stunned at his words. He couldn't really mean that. I shook my head, he must have been just trying to get them to back off. Yet I recalled him holding me in a similar fashion before, acting just as protective. The few humans soon backed off and went along their way.

Yet Duke didn't pull away. Instead he stood there for a moment, as though making sure it was safe before letting me go.

"Duke? What did you mean by that?" I asked him after we had been walking a bit again.

"It was all I could think to say to get them to back off," he said, "humans like that won't listen to you're simply our good friend and valued teammate. So I gave them the kind of answer they'll respond to. Humans like that are jealous of what you have with us sweetheart. They don't see how hard you fight to save their world, or how you give equal effort to be a part of this team. How many times have they accused ya of bein' a charity case that we use ta make ourselves look better?"

I looked at the ground, my heart sinking a bit. Duke looked over his shoulder and paused in his steps when he noticed me holding back a moment. He then turned and walked back to me, placing a gentle hand beneath my chin. He was extra careful when he noticed a bruise forming from the scuffle before with the gang leader.

"Heart, ya mean a lot ta me though. That part is true," he told me quietly with a soft, charming smile.

My heart began to pound loudly in my ears yet again. I was scared that he could hear it.

Duke:

I wanted to say more to her. I wanted her to know that I wanted what I had said before to be true. Yet it seemed that my heart was still unwilling to believe that she was looking at me the way she was. As though it doubted that anyone like her could possibly...No. An ex-thief like me didn't deserve someone like her.

Unknowing to me at the time, those doubts would cause more harm than good. If I had just told her the truth right then. Yet I didn't.

Though for the moment I couldn't help but smile at her still. Relieved that I had been able to protect her at the very least this time. Greatful that I didn't have to stay in hiding from her anymore. At the very least I could be around her and talk with her as I had wanted to back home. Before I could catch myself I had pulled her into a hug, telling her that she was safe.

"Duke?" I heard her ask.

"I missed your company today," I admitted to her, "Even though everyone else was around it felt lonely. I guess I've gotten used ta havin' ya close by."

"I'm sorry," she said gently.

I shook my head, "Ya didn't do anythin' wrong sweetheart. I know like the rest of us ya need ta sort things out alone once in a while. I'm sorry I snapped before. I was jus' scared."

"You?"

"Of course sweetheart," was all I could think to say to her without saying too much.

She looked uncertain for a moment, as though trying to find the real answer I wasn't willing to give her. No matter how much I tried to pull back I felt us reacting to one another. As though we both knew what the other was too afraid to say. Yet without the confirmation we desperately needed we both gave up for the moment.

I then watched as she looked away, trying hard it seemed to shake away her thoughts. For a brief moment I broke down and gave a charming smile. I then gracefully grasped her hand and bowed before her, kissing her hand as I had when I met her. Then I repeated all I could think to say to her to try and remain connected with her, "Of course ya mean a lot to me sweetheart."

In her sapphire eyes I watched as hope glimmered in them. How I had grown to admire those eyes of hers. As I looked at her I knew. I knew without words that I loved this human girl so dearly. Just days later I would regret not telling her this at that very moment. Yet doubt twisted my heart still as I walked with her, finally reaching our teammates back home.

Wildwing and Nosedive both were waiting near the elevator when we entered the main room of our headquarters. I released her hand that I had been holding so she could hurry over to them. I felt as though I were watching her from miles away as they hugged her and she explained what had happened. When mentioning my rescuing her she turned to me, a thankful expression in her eyes. I noticed as Wildwing nodded a geniune thanks to me.

Soon Nosedive dragged Heart away to play a video game with he and Grin. I followed as though half aware as they started up an adventure game he wanted her to try out. The young man in the game opened a chest in his home to find a lantern. Outside his home it was storming as he stepped forward to try and rescue a princess calling to him from within a castle it seemed.

"I thought you would like this one," I heard Nosedive tell her.

For a while I watched as she battled monsters and traveled through dungeons in the game. Gradually her fears from before washed away and I watched as she acted like the Heart we all knew yet again. Relief escaped through my breath as I walked over to her, brushed my hand gently through her red burgundy hair, and then found my book again to read as they watched her play. Every so often I would look up to see what was happening and to make sure she was still okay. And every so often, when taking a moment to pause, I would notice her looking back at me as though making sure I were still nearby. When she did this I would nod at her with a smile.

In some way it seemed we were both trying to tell the other something important. Something we very much wanted the other to know, but were both too afraid of what might change. If the other didn't feel the same would we still have the bond we had. To me it was the shadows of my past that still told me to stay away from her in that way. For Heart it seemed to be simply unfamiliar emotions.

For the first time in my life I had been struck with an uncertainty that held me back. No matter how much I wanted her. No matter how much I wanted to steal her heart and protect it. This time I knew she was a treasure I couldn't just take. Because I cared for her so much.

For now it was enough that she was safe at home with her family. In the moment it was enough to be around her to tell her I was there for her. It was enough knowing I was falling in love with her, despite the uncertainty we both faced, and would soon overcome. Yet at the same time we both seemed to feel that it wasn't really enough.


End file.
